


No te robes mis frases.

by caroli



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 20:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2124516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caroli/pseuds/caroli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin y Rei duermen la siesta, uno de ellos se despierta y surge una situación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No te robes mis frases.

**Author's Note:**

> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

 

Rei sintió un leve cosquilleo que se extendía por su brazo derecho y abrió los ojos. Vio su sombra proyectada sobre la pared en frente de él, era cálida y estaba a punto de apagarse, ya debía estar anocheciendo. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta liberar su mano debajo de su cabeza, sintió un peso extra sobre su cintura. Aguardó unos segundos y el silencio se llenó de sus suspiros. Rin todavía estaba dormido.   
Estiró el brazo con cuidado hasta alcanzar sus lentes sobre la mesa al costado de la cama. Sintió la necesidad de sentarse y estirar los músculos, tomó con cuidado los dedos que sujetaban su remera e intentó levantarlos. La cama hizo un fuerte rechino, espió por arriba de su hombro para chequear que Rin no lo hubiese escuchado.  _Tuvo suerte._ Su otro brazo descansaba cerca del estómago, tenía la boca cerrada y los párpados serenos. Rei sonrió.   
La mayoría de las veces se reprochaba lo poco productivo que había sido durante el verano _. Dormir la siesta con Rin, nadar con Rin, coger con Rin_  no figuraba en su lista de tareas más lucrativas, pero si entre sus preferidas.  
Antes de soltarla, Rei se volteó de cara a Rin y volvió a poner su mano donde estaba. Inclinó su cuerpo unos centímetros más cerca rozando sus pies con delicadeza. Le gustaba ver cómo su pecho crecía con cada inspiración, sentir su calor. Era algo que hacía a menudo, a Rei le gustaba comparar las distintas expresiones de Rin. Recordaba su mirada la primera vez que se enfrentaron, ojos filosos y una postura tan particular que a Rei le daba la sensación de hallarse frente a un vidrio a punto de quebrarse. Con el tiempo aprendió más sobre él, en nada se parecía al Rin que yacía frente a él. Se ruborizó al recordar la noche anterior, cuando apenas habían atravesado la puerta del apartamento y ambos acabaron desnudos en la cama. Recorrió las sombras de su clavícula con la vista y descendió por su cintura. Rei podía desnudar a Rin con solo mirarlo, recordaba cada músculo y poro que se escondía bajo su ropa, su temperatura, su sabor. Se mordió el labio. Su cuerpo ardió con la imagen de Rin encima de él, quiso poner un alto a su cabeza cuando hicieron eco sus gemidos.  _R…Rei… Oh…Ahh._  
Era ridícula la rapidez con la que Rei se excitaba. Antes de que pudiese pensar en su situación, usó su mano libre para acomodarse las gafas y atinó a escapar de la cama. Ya tenía un pie sobre la alfombra cuando algo lo detuvo de la muñeca. La vergüenza lo consumió.  
\- Hey- aplastó su rostro contra la almohada, se veía realmente adorable- ¿madrugando?

Rei volvió a darle la espalda.

-R…Rin—hola- se liberó de su mano- ¿Madrugando? Ya está anocheciendo, es hora de que me vaya - hundió la cara entre sus manos y espió entre sus piernas nervioso _. No puede ser_ , pensó.

-¿Enserio?- vio su sombra voltear hacia la ventana- ¿Tanto dormimos?

-Eso parece- comenzó a atarse las zapatillas- perdón por despertarte, ya me voy.

-¿Huh? Oi, Rei—se arrimó al otro lado de la cama- ¿Está todo bie…?- no acabó la pregunta cuando vio lo que ocurría –  _Rei…_

-Por favor, no me mires- hizo la vista a un lado. Rin lo observó durante unos segundos hasta que su risa rebotó contra el techo- ¡Oi, no es para reírse!

- _Dude!_  ¿Acaso pensabas masturbarte mientras dormía? No, espera. Tuviste un sueño húmedo y te da vergüenza compartirlo- Rei lo aniquiló con la mirada. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando lo atrajo de un tirón.

-Déjame ir- hizo un esfuerzo por evitarlo.

-¿Dejarte ir? ¿Enserio piensas salir a la calle con  _eso_  saludando a todo el mundo?- deslizó su mano acariciando la tela. Se sentó detrás de él rodeándolo con las piernas, Rei apenas lograba entrar en el borde de la cama. Invitado por la posición en la que se encontraban, Rin le susurró al oído- ¿Qué tal si me lo dejas a mí? – sintió la espalda de Rei crecer contra él -  _Estarás cruzando la puerta en tan solo unos minutos.  
_ No hubo respuesta, Rin lo tenía atrapado. Era rápido con el tacto, usó su palma para masajearlo. El cuerpo de Rei cedió rápidamente descansando sobre su pecho.

-Así que… te excita verme dormir- tomó a Rei por la cintura afirmándolo contra sí- te gusta observarme y alimentar esa mente pervertida tuya- estiró el elástico de su bóxer y vio al pene de Rei asomarse. Soltó una pequeña risa hasta tomarlo entre sus dedos, supo que Rei estaba conteniéndose, solía hacerlo cuando se avergonzaba – ¿Me imaginas haciéndote estas cosas? ¿O acaso sueñas que tú me lo haces? ¿Disfrutas oírme gemir?- las palabras parecían debilitarlo, tomó a Rin por la nuca-  _Rei… - s_ u respiración chocaba contra su cuello-  _Ahhh_ -

- _R..Rin_ \- dijo al fin. Sintió su mano en su muslo, rozando su pecho, pellizcando de sus pezones. Centró su atención en el ritmo en el que su puño estrangulaba su erección-  _Ahh, sí..R..Rin, no pares_ \- Masajeó la cabeza con su pulgar, subiendo y bajando por el tronco. Rei se volvió impaciente, su abdomen ardía _-AAHH_ \- Rin continuó dejando besos sobre su hombro, rozando su pelvis contra la espalda de Rei sustentándole calor. La habitación se bañó en gemidos. Las caderas de Rei auxiliaban su necesidad de acabar aumentando la velocidad.

- _Rei-chan_ -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que alcanzase el orgasmo. Su brazo lo afirmó por el vientre.  Se tambalearon y ambos cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón.  Rei se limpió la frente clavando la vista fija en el techo. Antes de que Rin pudiese hacer algún comentario, se recuperó y se sentó encima de él con los brazos firmes a los costados.

-Eso… no fue hermoso- su novio lo observó unos instantes. Estiró rápido su cuello y alcanzó a depositar un beso sobre los furiosos labios de Rei.

-Lo sé, fue mejor-  contestó. Lo vio cubrirse con los dedos.

-Cierra la boca, estuvo mal- volvió a sentarse y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es verdad, salgo con un degenerado.

-¡¿EH?!

-Oi, yo solo te ayudé a terminar. No es mi culpa que te calientes al verme dormir- hizo aquel gesto desinteresado que Rei tanto detestaba.

-Yo…no te pedí nada.

-Pero te gustó- bajó la cabeza. Rin lo tomó de la remera y volvió a recostarlo sobre la cama- No es para que te enfades, lo estás pensando mucho.

-¿Y qué?- sus ojos lo espiaban detrás del vidrio.

-Eres realmente adorable, ¿lo sabías?—Recuerdo la primera vez que dormimos juntos, no solías quejarte tanto.

-¿Quejarme? Estaba aterrado- Rin soltó una risa.

-Lo sé, tenías las manos heladas- lo acarició quitando un par de mechones de su rostro- Yo también estaba asustado.

-No lo noté.

-Supe controlarme, sentí más miedo por ti que otra cosa. Quería que te sintieras… cómodo.

_Rei amaba ese tono en su voz,_ era una de las cosas que más le atraía de Rin. Le había demostrado que sentía más de lo que podía decir, pero cuando esos sentimientos se traducían en palabras lo hacían extremadamente feliz.

-Me gustas mucho- dijo de nuevo. Iba a retractarse cuando vio que Rei se ruborizaba pero continuó- Me gustas y por eso me asusto.

Hubo un silencio.

-¿Ya te avergonzaste lo suficiente?- Rei mimó su mejilla. El muchacho hizo a un lado la mirada, justo antes de que Rei uniese sus labios. Un sonido los interrumpió.

- ¡¿… pero qué?!- dijo frotándose una de sus nalgas - Eso dolió.

-Pero te gustó- hubo un cambio en su voz.

-Oi, no te robes mis frases.

-Rin…-puso ambas manos sobre su trasero - Tú también me gustas mucho.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Pensaba seguirlo pero ese último diálogo me dió pie a terminarlo, de todas formas me siguen surgiendo ideas. Gracias por leer!


End file.
